


When The Rain Begins To Fall

by CaptainKirby



Series: Let the Music Play [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Memories, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner can't listen to that song without remembering another rampage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Rain Begins To Fall

He puts on his headphones and hears the these words:

 

_When the rain begins to fall_

_I'll be your rainbow in the sky_

_And when the rain begins to fall_

_I'll be the sunshine in your life_

_I know that we could have it all_

_And everything will be alright_

 

It's a surprisingly catchy song. And Banner can't stop thinking of that one image every time he hears it.

 

It was an after image from Hulk. He was on one of his rampages. The city block blurred together, both in his vision and in real life. The houses became an amalgamation of wood and furniture, like a tornado had ripped through the area. Not that a Hulk-style rampage isn't the same as a tornado, but they are two different phenomena.

SHIELD sent in a team to get him under control, by firing heavy objects at him to hold him down. Hulk put his arms up to defend his face. It started to rain. Then, he felt something hit him in the gut. Thor knocked Hulk to ground. Hulk roared, but before he got up, Thor dropped his hammer on Hulk's chest. He struggled. He shouted. He screamed.

Then, Hulk felt two feet on his chest. The rain stopped and the sun peered out, illuminating her silhouette.  Hulk's breathing slowed. Natasha kneeled, and grabbed Hulks hand, and stroked the top of it.

Banner came back

 

_And when the rain begins to fall_

_I'll be the sunshine in your life_

 

 


End file.
